2105
by eyliena
Summary: 2105, In a world where nothing is as it seems… A world where no one can be trusted… She is still there. Still fighting .One group of companions is replaced with another, but can these newcomers be trusted? Or are they just the same… As everyone else?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original Buffy characters or the idea of BTVS. What I do own is the idea of this story and Kayla, Angela and any other new characters you may come across.

**I thought my story may need a prologue to explain a few things. It is not going to be detailed for the specific reason that this is a background to my story, not the actual story. The paragraphs are not directly after each other, one might be ten days or ten years after the other… so just remember that it is just a back-story.  
_Eyliena_**

"This is SO not working, Will." Buffy said as she fought off another rouge slayer. "I don't think we should have cast that spell on the potentials."  
"Hang on there, Buffy. I need time to work up the spell."  
"Willow, I am hanging on… by a thread. Too many rouges in too few days."  
"Am I tiring you out?" The girl fighting her sneered.  
"You know that if I had all my strength, I would thrash you ass." Buffy panted.  
"And yet," The girl retorted. "You aren't."  
"Yeah, but you just wait a little longer, then the power you don't deserve will be gone."  
"Got it!" Willow called out. She ran from the site of her ritual as a blinding light appeared and sizzled out. Buffy grinned as the girl continued to hit her, but her feeble attempts were no longer effective. As soon as she realised Buffy was not being hurt, the girl took off, and Buffy watched her leave.  
"Ha!" Willow said triumphantly from behind Buffy. "The cops can deal with her now."  
"I don't think they call them 'cops' in this country, Will." Buffy joked.  
"Buffy." Willow said seriously. "These rouge slayers are becoming a BIG problem.  
"I know." Buffy agreed. "If I knew that this was going to happen after we cast that spell to make all of the potentials slayers, then I would never have suggested it."  
"Maybe I could make a counter-spell." Willow thought out loud.  
"Maybe you should start working on that." Buffy stated as she turned to leave.

The scooby gang, consisting now of Buffy, Giles, Willow, Xander, Dawn, Faith, Wood, Kennedy, Rona, and other slayers, who had been found along the way, sat in a darkened room. The room was filled with the glow of candles and sunlight filtered in from underneath the door.  
"You know what this spell means, right?" Willow asked as she sat down on the wooden floor. She indicated to all the slayers that they should sit down in a circle around her while Xander, Giles, Dawn and Robin Wood stood around awkwardly. "I couldn't actually reverse the spell on all the slayers without them physically being here, so all the slayers that have already been called will still have their powers, but no new slayers will be called until one of the original slayers dies." Everyone nodded their heads expectantly.  
"Damn, that means we're still gonna have to chase around those girls who have a yen for causing trouble." Faith said.  
"Yeah." Buffy said. "But we can't do anything more. There is no way to reverse the spell." She placed the scythe in front of Willow and Willow positioned her hands on it.  
"Here goes nothing." She breathed. On either side of her, Buffy and Faith touched their hands to the scythe and the circle of slayers joined hands. As Willow began to chant and the scythe started to glow, Buffy and Faith fainted suddenly, falling on top of each other while still holing the other slayer's hands and touching the scythe.

"Buffy! I've got it! The answer!" Willow exclaimed as she moved slowly over to Buffy. Although Buffy had kept her youthful rigour, Willow was not so lucky as she got older. "Buffy." Willow said excitedly. "I can help you to choose your own slayers. You can activate potentials yourself." She took the scythe from its hanging position on the wall. "You'll need this, though." Buffy looked confused, but Willow's excitement was infectious and she smiled at her old friend, wondering what the genius had come up with this time.

Faith and Buffy stood staring each other down.  
"I've had it with this life, B." Faith stated. "I just wanna settle down somewhere now that there are no more slayers that need straightening out. I'm too old to keep running after slayers all around the world, and so are your friends."  
"But Faith," Buffy protested, not wanting to lose her friend and companion slayer just because she thought that she was too old. "It's your destiny-"  
"To be the slayer, B? I can still fight the demons from wherever I am, and you can send your newbie slayers to come train with me, it can be like a slayer school, but I just can't bear to be one of the two who choose the fate of little girls anymore." Buffy looked downcast.  
"If you have to, then you have to." Buffy relented. "There was a time when I didn't want to be the one and only chosen one, either."  
"I guess we're both just really slow at revealing our true feelings." Faith said sombrely as the two original slayers embraced in a tight hug.  
"You have to promise to take good care of Willow, Xander, Dawn and their families, though." Buffy warned her.  
"B, of course I will. They're like family to me, and I know that you will come to take care of them whenever you can, as well. Just remember, you're not the only slayer any more, you're just the only one who chooses the slayers."

**I'm thinking that that will do for a prologue. Got it? Rouge slayers that have to have their powers taken off of them, Willow revoking the spell made on the slayer lineage, Willow casting a new spell that made Buffy and Faith able to choose their own slayers from the list of potentials and Faith opting to stay and be domestic rather than to go in search of potentials.**

**please review :)**


	2. New comrades, old fears

**Please review, I wanna have feedback on how my story is going.  
****Eyliena**

****

Kayla moved along in the dark behind her friend. She didn't understand why all new slayers were always out at night on the exact night they had to go find her. She shivered as a slight breeze passed by her skin and pulled the thin jacket tighter around herself. She hurried to catch up to her blonde friend, it was meant to be warmer in this country than the last, but the two had just happened to arrive on some particularly cold, wet days and the rain had only just let up. Kayla had refused to go out into the rain, and so it was determined that they would go out during the night… again. Although it was kind of justified since the potentials they went to find were usually school-aged and so would be there during the day. Of course, the large silver and red scythe that one of the girls wielded would stand out in the day time, so the two of them would probably be arrested for carrying a weapon. Kayla looked over to the scythe in her friend's hand. If there had been anyone around, there may as well have been out during the day, because it shone so bright even without any light to reflect and anyone would be able to see that it was a very sharp and very deadly weapon.  
"How much further do we have to walk?" Kayla whined. "You'd think that we would have gotten an apartment closer to where this girl lives."  
"It is closer, Kayla." Came the reply. "The girl is not at home, and it's just a little further." Her voice was filled with a practiced patience. "Don't be impatient. You know that we have to see if this girl is fit to be activated as a slayer or not." Kayla nodded and stared at the scythe, the memories of so many rouge slayers over the years filling her mind. Kayla had heard all of the stories, when Willow cast her spell; all the potentials in the world were suddenly slayers, which meant the old women and young babies, good people and criminals had become slayers had become slayers. Rather than so many slayers reducing the demon population, more slayers meant that many demon groups were now supported by slayers, and the new and old scoobies had to clean up all the mess that the spell had made, but with so many slayers all over the world and so many new ones being born, it was too hard to be everywhere at once and control all of the slayers. In frustration, Willow was forced to remove the spell she had cast. Luckily, as the years went by and the slayers who had already been activated were controlled, Willow became stronger and a new spell was cast that activated only those potentials that Buffy chose could become slayers. Buffy was the new power and handpicked the slayers.  
The hard journeys to seek out potentials and help them to become slayers were undertaken by Buffy and her loyal friends. Buffy suddenly had the power to choose her own slayers, as well as find any potentials from far away thanks to a little help from Willow. There were still rouge slayer outbursts from time to time, but eventually, they got too old to handle the pressure of being criminals. Buffy had to quell these, and still control the demon population, but she was happy, even though her responsibilities had grown since she became the leader of all the slayers of the world. Faith was still around, of course, but she had denied any sense of responsibility after the rouge slayers had all disappeared. She was very much enjoying the small amount of life that she was able to have without the world of pressures Buffy had to deal with. She wasn't completely without burden, though, as Buffy continually sent new slayers and potentials who needed training to her.  
Kayla smiled as her comrade finally stopped and peered around a corner. Kayla looked around the corner as well, to see two girls who were conveniently standing in the light that came from a closed shop's street lamp. The larger of the two girls stepped up to the smaller one and shoved her head into the wall; she then proceeded with beating the poor girl up.  
"Oh no," Kayla moaned. "Don't tell me THAT'S another potential slayer, because I'm sick of these dead-end psycho girls who live to fight with other people."  
"No." She replied, stepping into the dimmed light so that Kayla could see some of her features. The scythe shone with reflected, practically burning with the name of its owner.  
Buffy Summers.  
Buffy moved over to the two girls and roughly pulled the larger girl off the smaller one, brandishing the scythe as she did so. The girl took one look at the weapon in Buffy's hands and ran, while the slightly beaten cowered against the wall. Kayla moved closer to them to hear the girl's reaction.  
"I've heard of you." The girl said thoughtfully while still cowering against the wall and not taking her eyes off the scythe.  
"You have?" Buffy asked curiously.  
"They've probably all heard of the girl with the wicked-looking weapon who turns up, and most of the time, the girl who she approaches is never seen again…" Kayla supplied for Buffy's benefit. "You shouldn't flatter yourself." She turned slightly to address the girl. "Have you heard that rumour?" She asked. The girl nodded and Buffy lowered the scythe quickly.  
"Sorry." She apologised. "I'm not going to kill you, if that's what you're thinking." She handed the scythe over to Kayla, who was definitely less threatening than Buffy was with the weapon, and held out her hand to help the girl up.  
"I'm Buffy Summers." She said. The girl cautiously took her hand and allowed herself to be pulled to her feet.  
"Angela." She replied, still looking warily at the scythe that Kayla held in her hands. Kayla watched closely as Buffy stiffened, and she held out her free hand to Angela.  
"Kayla." She greeted her. Angela shook her outstretched hand quickly and then looked back over to Buffy. "Don't worry about her." Kayla assured her. "It's just that your name is kinda familiar to her."  
"Oh." Angela said softly as she turned back to Kayla.  
"So, do you have a home around here somewhere where we can talk?" Kayla asked her. Angela shook her head. "Do you live on the streets, then?" Kayla tried to keep the sympathetic tone out of her voice because she knew Angela wouldn't like it. Angela just shook her head.  
"I live in an orphanage." She said tonelessly.  
"Okay, so… is it close?"  
"They won't let me in now." Angela stated flatly.  
"Alright, then. We're gonna have to get you somewhere to stay tonight. Buffy, can we take her home with us?"  
"What?" Buffy was suddenly woken from her daze.  
"Buffy, we need to get Angela cleaned up, can we take her home?" Buffy shivered at the name, and without any practised patience, Kayla blew up. "Buffy! You have to let go! It was years ago, and it wasn't even your fault!" Buffy just looked at her, her face conveying no emotion at all.  
"Come on." She said to Angela. "You come with us and we'll talk. You can't stay out on the street all night."  
"Oh, so you were listening." Kayla said, raising her eyebrows. Buffy rolled her eyes and took the scythe from Kayla as she walked past.

**Reviews are more than welcome**


End file.
